Weakness (Kai Parker)
by ashirawolpo
Summary: Riley Salvatore is Damon and Stefan Salvatore's distant relative. Riley's also Elena Gilbert's sister by a magic bond. When Damon, Bonnie, and Riley are sent to the Gemini Coven Prison World and they meet Kai Parker. How will Kai react when he sees Riley? How will Damon react to Kai? What will Kai do when he escapes the Prison World?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Riley Salvatore. I was born in Mystic Falls on June 22, 1992. I don't know my parents, all I know is my distant family members. They are the infamous vampire brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert and I have been attached at the hip since birth. Damon says it's funny that his sister and the woman he loves, were born on the same day. When my life was tossed into the world of the supernatural, I was turned into a vampire by Elijah Mikaelson, and Elena was turned, the we found out that the two of us are connected by a bond created by a coven of witches. We protect each other as much as we can, and we love each other with everything we have. Stefan and Damon do their best to protect me as well, but if you know anything about the Salvatore family, you know that safety is not a guaranteed thing. In this case, it certainly isn't... Thanks to the Other Side collapsing, all hell has broken loose. The Salvatore family has been separated by panic.

"Caroline!" I called, as she rushed into the building, with Damon and Elena. The three of us had just received a call from Caroline, telling u that Stefan was killed. At first we were in denial about his death, but eventually Elena dragged me and Damon down to see him.

"Oh, my god," Elena sighed, in distraught. She sat down to keep herself from fainting. I turned into Damon's chest and hugged him. He stayed frozen, looking at his dead brother, as Caroline and I cried.

"I-I didn't know where to bring him. I just couldn't leave him out there." Caroline continued to cry, "Bonnie has a plan, right? Sh- She said that she could bring people back. Tell me that she can bring him back!"

"We'll bring him back," Damon wrapped his arms around me, and I embraced him further. "Come on, let's get away from crying eyes." Damon removed my body from his, and went to Stefan. He covered our brother in a blanket.

I stood above Elena, holding her to me. "We'll bring him back..." I repeated, trying to convince myself.

"Stop!" shouted Bonnie.

Damon continued to trash the room. He was breaking class, ripping fabric, denting walls. "You had a plan, Bonnie," Damon said, sternly, his fist buried in a wall.

"I did. I had a traveler who knew the right spell," Bonnie said, her arms crossed.

"And you lost her!" I argued.

"I didn't lose her, she was sucked into oblivion, just like everyone else on the Other Side."

"Then find another one!" Damon continued to yell, and he turned to Bonnie.

"It's not that easy," Bonnie scoffed.

"You know who needs motivation? You need motivation. Because, if the Other Side goes away, everyone we know there will be gone. Not to mention, so will you."

"I know that. Do you think I want to die?!" Bonnie asked, a look of hurt across her face.

"Our brother is over there," Damon looked over me.

"I know that, Damon!"

"So is Alaric, your Grams," I piped in.

"I know that," Bonnie said, calmly.

"Hey, did you find another Traveler to help you with the spell?" Elena asked Bonnie, as we entered the cemetery.

"Yep, learning the spell as we speak. I'd introduce you, but-" Bonnie began to respond.

"Thank you...who ever you are."

"Rude old lady, kind of senile," Bonnie smirked.

"Got it. Well, I'm going to call Damon and let him know that we're ready."

"Hey, you good?" I asked Damon.

"Well, Operation Massacre is looking good, assuming Donovan knows the difference between a water main and a gas main. Yeah, I'm good... Hey, there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Operation Ka-Boom needs someone to trigger it," Damon explained.

"Okay," I nodded and then froze, "Wait, you?!" I exclaimed. Damon shrugged. "No, Damon,"I shook my head.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"No, absolutely not. No."

"Don't go with your first instinct Damon... Lesson learned," he whispered to himself.

"Hey, look at me. You, Stefan, and Elena are the only family I have left. I lost Stefan, and I can't lose you too. Don't go on a suicide mission."

"Technically it's only half a suicide mission. Bonnie will start bringing people back, and I will be perfectly fine."

"What if something goes wrong?"

Damon sighed, "That's why Elena's going too."

"What?! Damon-"

"Listen...not to relive old fights, but this is my decision, and I hope that you can respect that."

"I can't lose you," I admitted for the second time in the conversation.

"Elena and I will come back to you. I promise. I promise you, that we will be a family again."

I watched from the tree line, as Damon sat on his car, downing an entire bottle of whiskey. He eventually got in the car with Elena, and I took this as my queue. I made my way to the car, and without any words, I opened the door, and got in the car.

"The hell are you doing?" Damon and Elena asked, simultaneously.

"You said that it's your choice, and this is mine."

"Woah, no, no. Did I mention no! That's not how this works, Riley. The second we cross that border, you're going to feel everything. You're going to have water fill your lungs, and have your neck snapped, all over again. You're going to be taken back the night you died a human, and Elijah took your life," Damon explained.

"I know what I signed up for, Damon, and I'm all in," I nodded. Damon continued to stare at me, then at Elena.

"You heard her, what are you staring at?" Elena asked. Damon turned to the steering wheel, and pressed on the gas. They crossed the border, and Riley immediately felt the water building up in her throat. "Hurry, we need to die when we're still vamp-" Elena tried to speak, but she was cut off with her body flooding in the inside.

"No," Damon said, stepping on the gas, further. I threw water up, and it spread onto the floor of the car.

"Hurry, before my neck snaps." I coughed.

"C'mon," Damon said to the car, determined.

"Damon, I-" Elena was cut off by Damon.

"I know, I know," he gripped her hand, and we drove straight into the bar. Not seconds later, it blew up.

"Elena," Riley entered the cemetery, and ran to her.

"Where's Damon?" asked Elena.

"Right here," he came running to us.

"Okay, when you come passing through me, you need to find your bodies on the Other Side. I need you to get back here as fast as you can," Bonnie ordered.

"Okay," Riley nodded, and she was teleported into the Other Side.

It took Riley a long time to find her body, and when she did, Elena and Damon were gone. Riley ran to the cemetery as fast as she could, but it was too late. Liv had stopped the spell, and Bonnie was slowly dying.

Damon and Riley were the only ones left on the Other Side. Damon and I followed Bonnie to where Elena was. There, she was on the ground, crying.

"They're here," Bonnie informed Elena. "Riley and Damon. They're both here. You can say goodbye," she left the room, and Riley went to Elena. Though Elena couldn't hear Riley, she had to say goodbye.

"Elena... I know you can't hear me, but that's okay. Maybe what I'm about to say, is best left unheard. I want to give you as much time as possible to say goodbye to Damon, so I'll make it quick. Elena Gilbert, you are my best friend and my sister. You're everything I could possibly ask for in a family member. You've helped me through my best, and my worst, and I just want you to know that I'm grateful for it all. You're so kind and loving, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You promised to come back to me, and you held your end of the deal, turns out that I'm the one who's about to die. You're everything to me, Elena, and I don't want you to ever forget about me," Riley took Elena's sleeve, and she pulled it up to show a tattoo on her wrist. It was an infinity sign, and Riley had a matching one on her wrist as well, "Don't forget," Riley tapped Elena's wrist to get her attention and stood, "Goodbye, Elena Gilbert," Riley left the room, and patted Damon on the back.

Minutes later, Damon left the room, and they met with Bonnie outside of the cemetery. "This place is going down, isn't it?" Damon asked.

"It is. I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be here with right now... But..." she drifted off, and the three of them held hands. Damon quickly hugged Riley, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" asked Riley.

"I don't kno-" Damon was cut off by their sudden demise.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, as they arrived in the same cemetery we died in.

"Where is everybody?" Riley asked. Bonnie and Riley began walking off to investigate.

"Hey, where are you going?" Damon asked, chasing after the two girls. The three of them walked to Mystic Falls, and carefully entered the border.

"Well, the fangs are still here," Riley wiggled her fang in her fingers.

"Which means that you're still vampires, which means that the spell is broken," Bonnie pointed out.

"I believe I blew that up an hour ago," Damon pointed to the Mystic Grill before them.

"Why don't we see any people?" Bonnie asked. "If we're on the other side, we'd still see everyone."

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"I don't think you mean geographically," Damon said.

"I have no idea," Bonnie sighed.

4 months later

"Hey, take a look at this," I pointed to Elena's house.

"That's Elena's-not-so-burnt-to-a-crisp-house," Damon said, while picking up a newspaper. "Oh, this isn't good," he handed to newspaper to me.

"May 10, 1994," I read the date on the newspaper.

"I don't think we should be asking where we are, I think we should be asking when we are," Bonnie looked to the sky. The three of us went to sit on the porch.

"Where's any booze in this empty true mill?" Damon asked.

"It's so nice to be back here," I smiled at Bonnie, "We practically grew up on this porch."

"Talk me through it," Damon switched topics, trying to avoid thinking about Elena.

"Magic somehow got us here... Use magic to get in, use magic to get out," Bonnie smiled, then frowned by the end of her sentence.

"And telling by that frown, which is not upside down, there's a slight bump in the road."

Bonnie sighed, "Vas Matos Encendia," she attempted to channel her power into a candle, yet nothing happened.

"Still can't do magic," I mumbled.

"Perfect," Damon scoffed.

I walked into the house, to Damon cooking pancakes, and dancing around the kitchen.

"I didn't know that you cooked," I said.

"I don't," he smiled, "How'd you sleep? Me, not good."

"Not as well as I'd hoped for, but..."

"That's understandable, it's happening to me too."

"Have you thought about her a lot lately?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Constantly," he turned back to his cooking. "Now, eat your pancakes, and do a crossword puzzle."

"Yay," I cheered, sarcastically. I turned to my pancakes, and all of a sudden, the sun got darker.

"Well, that proves it. We're in hell... My own personal one, and you're in it with me. As the sun subsided, my brain began to sting.

"Damon..." I held my head in my hands, in pain.

"What is it?" he came rushing to my aid.

"I think it's Elena... Someone's compelling her."

"To do what?"

"I don't-" I was cut off, by a vision from Elena's eyes.

"I want to forget him. I want to forget that I ever loved Damon, Alaric. Please, you need to help me. I can't take the pain any longer. I need to forget him."

I gasped, as I came back to my own body.

"She's going to Alaric... She asked to be compelled by Alaric."

"To do what?'

"Forget that she ever loved you."

"No..."

"We need to find a way out of here before she does something stupid."

"She already has."

"I can't figure this one out..." I tapped my pencil against the crossword puzzle.

"Mm... fifteen spaces. Do you have an idea?"

"Nada. You?"

"Not really. Maybe Bonnie could help."

"Speaking of which, where is Bonnie?" I asked.

"She ran over to her house, grabbing a few things."

"When did she leave?"

"Sometime this morning?"

"Damon, it's six o'clock. What could possibly be holding her up? Do you think we should go looking for her?"

"No, it's fine. If she's not back tomorrow, I'll go looking for her. She wouldn't run off, when there's a chance for us to get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"Alright..."

"Hey, did you fill this out?" I asked Bonnie, pointing to the crossword puzzle.

"What do you mean?"

"The last word. I couldn't figure it out, and now it's filled in."

"What's the word?"

"Yellow Ledbetter."

"No... I didn't fill it out."

"Neither did Damon."

"Then we're not alone..."

"Someone else is here."

"I need to tell Damon."

"No, he wanted you to stay here. I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do this, Alaric. I can't stop feeling like I've let Damon and Riley down. I can't get rid of the memories."

"You have to, Elena. We're half way through the process... Stopping now, would hurt you mentally. It's not safe. You need to do this, or else you'll never stop hurting."

"Fine..."

"Damon!" I called, as I woke up. Tears streamed down my face, and my breath was short. No one came rushing into the room, so I got out of bed, curiously, "Damon?" I asked. I ran down stairs, "Bonnie?! Damon?!" I ran outside the house, and collided with Bonnie, "Bonnie..." I sighed in relief, "Where's Damon?"

"Probably drowning his sorrows into a bourbon at the grocery store."

"Why'd you let him out there by himself? You know someone's out there."

"Actually, there isn't."

"What?"

"It's just us, Riley. Okay?" she pushed past me, and slammed the door to the house shut. I looked at the closed door, astonished, before rushing to the grocery store.

"You've always played dirty, Damon. Just like that time you played Monopoly with Bonnie, and you cheated. Not cool," a man stood over Damon, a stake buried in Damon's hand.

"You know what's not cool? Hurting my brother," I walked up to him.

"Vas Matos-"

"I'm gonna rip your head off," I stopped his spell.

"No you're not," he smiled, cheekily. "You're so pretty, and I don't want to have to hurt you, so I suggest that you back off," the man warned. I walked up to him, threateningly.

He took the stake from Damon's hand, and destroyed the bourbon bottles. Vervain laid on my body, and I screamed out in pain.

"What am I doing? Where are my manners? My name is Kai. Kai Parker. Now, you're going to tell me your name."

"You've spied on us long enough, shouldn't you know by now?"

"Of course not. Your brother here, was smart enough to hide you in your house. I don't know the first thing about you. So, enlighten me."

"Bite me."

"Oh, I can do much worse than that, but never to you."

"Yeah? Well, I can do terrible things too, if you continue to flirt with my sister," Damon stood, and Kai poured bourbon on him.

"Damon, Damon, Damon... Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt a conversation? Vas Matos-"

"Riley!" I exclaimed, "My name is Riley."

"Cute," he flirted.

"You're not exactly the flirtatious type, so what are you playing at?"

"Why would I be doing anything besides flirting with a beautiful girl?"

"What ever, Kai. I'm taking my brother and we're leaving," I reached for Damon, and Kai stabbed Damon's hand.

"Stop!" I heard Bonnie order.

"Oh, look. It's the useless one," Kai welcomed her, "I've been watching you try to do magic over the last few months. What are you going to do? 'Fail' me," he scoffed. She looked at the candle next to me, and it lit up.

"Run," she told me and Damon. Damon grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the store.

"She's going to kill him..." I realized.

"No, he's coming with us."

"Here's how this is going to work," Kai woke up, "If I answer right, I get a pork rind. If I answer wrong, I get the poker."

"What? No, no, no. These are for me. You just get the poker," Damon ate another pork rind.

"Yeah, you don't have to do that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We're on the same team."

"Really? Do you always try to kill your teammates?" Bonnie asked.

"The important thing, is that you got your magic back. It worked," he scoffed, "You didn't really think that I was going to kill Damon. In what universe does that make sense? Why kill ⅓ of our population? I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up, she always comes back... All thirteen times. I knew that with a little motivation, her magic would return. Plus, I got something out of it," he stared at me, and I turned my gaze to the floor.

"Hey! Stop eyeing my sister. This isn't about her," Damon stepped in front of me.

"Mildly," Kai said.

"So, you did this just to get my magic back?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. Because your magic is the key to us getting out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, my god. Just answer the damn question," I ordered.

"Well, I have a question for you, first. Why are you so goddamn pretty?" Kai continued his annoying flirting.

"Hey! I told you to stop!" Damon yelled.

"I found what you asked for," Bonnie came into the house. She emptied her bag onto the table, "Now, show us the spell."

"I can't really do that with my hands tied," Kai smirked. Bonnie took a knife off the table.

"Bonnie," I tried to stop her, but she released Kai.

"Do the spell, Kai," Damon ordered.

"I'll do that as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10, 1994," Kai said, rubbing his wrists.

"Why does that matter?"

"Let's put it this way... Bonnie's magic is the first key, my knowledge is the final key. Which means, you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along."

"Or, I could just torture you until you say something useful."

"If you torture me, I'll get mad, and then I won't want to help you. What kind of person needs that explained to them?" Kai wondered, looking at me. I took the knife from Damon, and Kai walked to the table.

"Play nice," I told him.

"Stop trying to impress the new guy," Damon snapped at me.

"Just tell him the story."

"You know I can't do that."

"You have to. Why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe because I don't want to talk about the worse thing I ever did," Damon snapped.

"Oh... Now, I'm listening," Kai smirked.

"Let me guess, you killed the pregnant woman," Kai assumed.

"Shut up, Kai. You weren't even listening," I argued.

"I was listening... In my sleep. You're hanging out with your distant cousin you call Zach, who you call uncle, because that's not confusing. Plus, the woman had a big bullseye on her chest."

"Zach and Gail? Damon... That's my dad and mom," I shook my head, trying to cope with the terrible thoughts running through my head. Damon looked at me, apologetically. "Damon, please tell me that you didn't kill my mother," I clenched my hands in anger.

"Of course he did. Why else would today be his personal hell?" Kai asked, continuing his work.

"Riley, believe me when I say that I wasn't the man I am today. That was a different time and a different me," Damon defended himself.

"But she was pregnant!" I gasped, "I had a sister... or a brother... And you killed them, Damon! You killed my family!"

"Riley, please-"

"Stay the hell away from me, Damon," I pushed him away, and left the house.

"Riley, you have to come back. We're so close to getting home," Bonnie tried to convince me. "You could see Elena and Stefan again. Damon can be with Elena. I can be with Jeremy. Don't you want that?"

"We're doing the locator spell, so... If you're just here to hover, stay quiet," Kai snapped at me. Bonnie mumbled more words to the spell, and I sat down.

"You said the spell is in Oregon," Damon accused Kai of lying.

"It's headed right for Mystic Falls," Bonnie looked at the map.

I stood from my seat, "It's almost like it's right here," I pressed my hand to Kai's chest.

"Break it up, you two," Damon frowned.

"The ascendant's here?" Bonnie asked.

"Correct," Kai pulled the ascendant from his jacket.

"So, let me get this straight. You've had the ascendant the entire time?" Bonnie asked Kai. He walked out the door, and the three of us followed him.

"Something like that."

"How could you do that?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to touch my chest," he smirked.

"Something is very, very wrong with that boy," Damon whispered to Bonnie.

"I'm not deaf, you know?!" he called to us, after he had walked ahead.

"Damon, look at this," I picked up a newspaper.

"Family Massacre," Bonnie read the headline, "It says they were all killed besides the oldest son, who went missing. Malachai Parker."

"Who names their kid Malachai? It's like they were expecting me to be evil."

"You killed your family?" I asked.

"Well, look at this," he walked over to the newspaper, "See, these two I hung over the stairwell railing. This one, I dug a hunting knife in her abdomen. And this one, I drowned in the pool. He did fight back, though. All I could think was, I saved you for last, you ungrateful bi... " he struggled with his words. "But, they had it coming. They were my coven after all."

We all looked at him, confused.

"You know, a family of witches," he started walking, "The Gemini Coven were not too happy when they found out what I did. That's why I'm here. You must have assumed by now... This isn't Damon's hell, it's mine."

"You're a criminal," Bonnie said.

"Yes, a criminal who wants to find the teleportation sight."

"I'm not doing it," Bonnie stopped walking.

"What?" Kai and I asked, simultaneously.

"I'm not going to do the spell."

"Bonnie, you can't back off now," Damon told her.

"Ouch. Poor uncle-nephew-dad Zach..." Kai chuckled.

"After I had killed your parents, I felt guilty for years. Stefan one day let it slip, when you were little - too little to remember. You had said that you forgive me, and you couldn't wait to be like me, and be with your real family for the rest of your life. That's when I realized that my guilt had been consuming me for years, when it shouldn't have been," Damon explained the rest of the story, "Bonnie, I need to go back... not for Elena, but for Stefen."

"Bonnie, please. Please, do the spell," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Riley, But I can't let a criminal out."

"C'mon, Bonnie. You want to get back to your friends, Damon and Riley want to get to Stefan and Elena, and I want to give the Gemini Coven an excruciating death," Kai smiled, cheekily.

"Look, Bonnie. This guy may not be a civilian idol, but I need to get back," I pleaded.

"This isn't good enough," Kai reached for me, but Damon stopped him. Damon blurred across the room, and slammed Kai against the wall.

"You may be into her, and I may be letting you flirt with her... But you keep your hands off her."

"Sure thing. We missed today's eclipse, rain check for tomorrow?"

"No," Bonnie stomped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're in a good mood," I complimented Damon.

"First time since we've been here," Bonnie piped in.

"Well, I'm planning a hot date with my girl," Damon responded.

"Yeah, assuming that Kai is telling the truth," I responded.

"I'm thinking dinner and a movie. You know what? Skip the dinner and the movie, get right to the good part."

"Really, dude?" I asked, disgusted.

"What?"

"I don't need to hear that from you."

"Listen, how can we trust Kai? He's a sociopath. Who's to say that he won't screw us over?"

"I say. Because, I will kill Kai if anyone gets in the way of me going home."

"I heard my name," Kai showed up, "All good things, I hope. The eclipse will happen right overhead. You need to dig into the tunnels below us," he pointed to Damon.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Have you never portal jumped through an eclipse before?" Kai asked, with sarcasm. "Okay. The light of the eclipse will shine down, and anyone touching the ascendant, and is standing in the moonlight circle, will be teleported to current day. All you need to do is some witchy-whoo."

"And by witchy-whoo, I assume you mean the spell."

Kai nodded, "That's correct."

"Let me see it."

"When the time comes," he started walking off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"More like where are we going? Into town, I need to gather some important supplies. C'mon," he gestured me his way.

"Riley," Damon warned.

"I'll be fine," I smiled, and followed Kai through the forest. He skipped along, and jumped around a tree.

"Guess we got back in time," Kai announced our presence, after Damon broke through the ground, and into the tunnels, "Let's go."

"No," Bonnie snapped, "We're not going anywhere until you show me the spell."

"C'mon, Bonnie," I complained.

"Okay," Kai stood still, smirking.

"Are we seriously not going anywhere?" Damon asked.

"Fine," Bonnie gave up, "You don't want to show me the spell, you can do it yourself. If you want my magic," Bonnie held her arm out to him.

"Uh, oh. She's being brave."

"I'm serious, Kai. That was your threat anyways. You said that if I didn't do the spell, you'd take my magic and kill me. So, go ahead, take it."

"Okay," Kai took her magic.

"Bonnie," I warned.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt me," Bonnie responded, in pain.

"It doesn't look that way from here," Damon commented.

Bonnie yelled in pain.

"Woah, hey! Guys... Guys!" Damon yelled, and Kai pulled away.

"He doesn't know the spell, which means that we don't need him," Bonnie smirked, "Motis."

"Bonnie! No!" I yelled, as the hammer entered Kai's abdomen.

"Why'd you do that?" Damon asked, looking at Kai's lifeless body.

"He's not useful, that's why."

Damon sighed, as he took another sip of the sparkling water.

"Can you stop? Let me concentrate," Bonnie asked.

"On the bright side, it's not so bad. It's fruity and fizzy. On the not-so-bright side, is your intelligence, because you took the only chance of getting us out of here, and turned him into a- douche-kabob."

"Think about it, Damon. What prison gives their inmate the key?"

"Is that a trick question, or is this stuff actually starting to kick in?"

"Shut up," I nudged him.

"The last thing my gran told me, is to stay strong. What if she knew we could escape? What if I already know the spell?" She readjusted herself on the rock. "Singima Ma Erma," She recited the spell, and the ascendant opened. She gasped, "That's why Kai wouldn't kill me... You need a Bennett witch," She walked to the tunnels.

"Woah, where are you going?" Damon asked her.

"Home. You comin'?" Bonnie asked us, and I followed her into the tunnels.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"One minute," She answered. "Singima Ma Erma," The ascendant opened further, and she looked at us, "It's time."

Damon and I stood, and he took my hand.

"Alright, let's get awkward," Damon laughed. He held onto the ascendant with Bonnie.

"Let's go-" I was trying to speak, but I was cut off when an arrow flew into Bonnie's chest, and a knife was held to my neck.

"Forgetting someone?" Kai asked, behind me.

"Let her go, Kai," Damon demanded.

"Did you really think that I haven't tried to kill myself before? Because I had, lots of times."

"Let her go," Damon repeated, eyeing the ascendant.

"Grab it, and the next arrow goes in Riley's heart."

"How romantic," I chuckled. Before Kai could understand what was happening, Damon blurred over to Bonnie, and removed the arrow from her chest. He bit his wrist, and gave her his blood. Kai pushed me to the ground, and ran for the ascendant.

"Riley! No!" Bonnie cried out, as Kai got a hold of the ascendant. I blurred over to Kai, and took the ascendant from him.

"And here, I thought you actually liked me."

"Who says I don't?"

"The knife that was just held onto my neck, just seconds ago."

"Hm, and I assume your psychotic brother as well. Duck," He warned. I gave him a confused face, and he nudged me out of the way. He lunged another arrow into Damon's abdomen. Damon was fighting Kai off, while Bonnie went for the ascendant. I launched myself onto Kai, and got him off Damon.

"Riley, Bonnie, get out of here," Damon told us, taking the arrow out of his body.

"I won't make it. You need to go..." Bonnie responded, weakly. "Motis," She threw Kai across the tunnel. She dragged Damon to the circle, and tossed the ascendant to him.

"No..." Damon held the ascendant in his hands. "Riley!" He tried to reach for me, but he was teleported, and I was left with a psycho Kai, and a dying Bonnie. The ascendant shattered on the ground, and I fell to me knees.

"NO!" Kai yelled.

"Damon!" I cried out.


End file.
